Club Assassination
by Gemini Genim
Summary: Nagisa and Karma goes to a club to assassinate theur target. Nagisa acting as a dancer get the attantion of the target, only for things to go the wrong way when he is drugged by said target. Will he be saved or will something happen? This is a SEQUEL to 'Assassinate Riunion'- but can be read separately. This is also a KarmaxNagisa fic.


**Hi!**

 **O so this is a sequel to 'Assassination Reunion' and in this fic guest star is Asano Gakushuu!**

 **This is a short one shot but I was thinking about doing another but this time it's Karma time! What do you think?**

 **By the way—there's a drawing I did of them! I tried doing them in my style and I know Karma doesn't look like himself!**

 **If you want to see the drawing go to DeviantArt and look for 'GeminiGenim' you will find it there!**

 **Love Xxx**

Nagisa frown as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing shorts with a really tight top and of course, a bra that made it look like he had a chest. His hair was once again long and curly.

"Question, why do I have to be a girl again?" Nagisa asks Karma who was in his own tight jeans and opened shirt, showing off his abs and god, if they had time he would have fun licking those in bed again.

Karma looked over at Nagisa and saw the look the other was giving him. Walking up to him with a smirk planted on his face, Karma took hold of Nagisa ass and squished hard getting a moan from Nagisa.

"Karma~" Nagisa says and kiss him, at first gently but then the kiss was deepening so that their tongues were crushing at each other from the force, making Nagisa moan again and Karma to grown into the other mouth. They didn't break until air was necessary.

"Mmm~ I like that~" Karma said in a sing song and knew he was doomed when Nagisa smirked.

"We got work to do~" Nagisa said in the same sing song way and pushed himself off of Karma, seeing his pout.

"You little minx." Karma told him and all he got in return was a laugh.

Nagisa walked up to the mirror again to fix his shorts, that were way too short for him but work is work. He was going to call for Karma to come help him with the shoes, that were way too complicated than they should be, when they heard a knock knowing that the third party member was here.

Karma opens the door to see Asano Gakushuu in his suit, looking like he always did when going to his club. He was helping them since the target was a costumer there, that was also the reason why he was in this outfit. He was going to be one of the dancers and try to catch the target interests.

"I see that you're ready." Asano says and look at Nagisa and nod in acknowledge that they needed to move. Nagisa was going to come with him and Karma would come as a costumer so that it won't rise any questions.

The cover story was that Nagisa was a dancer from an another club that Asano worked with and came to learn from the dancers here.

"Bye, love." Karma say and kiss his cheek, letting Nagisa go with Asano.

 **BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE**

Nagisa was now in the club keeping an eye on the target, seeing Karma do the same and Asano, well he was acting normal. He was now dancing on the pole and he was so glad he practices; this thing was fucking hard to dance on!

He was just dancing on the floor, trying to make as much seducing moves as he could when he saw the man that he needs to kill looking at him with lust in his eyes.

Nagisa met the man eyes head on and smiled seductively at him, watching as the man walked up to him and showed him ten dollars, meaning he wants a lap dance from him.

Nagisa smiled and got of stage, showing his curves as he walked down the stairs and to the man. He walked up to him and said in a high and seductive voice, "Let's go~" he then walked him to a chair and pushed him onto it.

The man smirks up at him and watch as Nagisa put a leg up in one side and a hand on the man lap, going up and down, his hand going dangerously close to the man crotch and then going back to his knee.

Nagisa was now close to the man face, almost kissing him and then going down to the man neck and back to look into the man eyes, making sure that the man was looking at him. He took the man hand and lead his hand to his ass climbing the chair so that he had one leg on each side of the man.

He then leaned in and to the man ear whispering "Let's go… somewhere more privet." He then licked and bite the man ear and backed up and off the man with a smirk. The man smirked back getting that Nagisa was a minx and nodded telling him to go to the back room, he would come in a minute.

Nagisa said "Ok, but don't be late~" then walked to the room preparing himself to how he would kill the man. Strangulation was the best solution in this case.

Nagisa didn't wait for long as the man walked in with two drink in hand, giving Nagisa one and drinking his. Nagisa was watching the man drink and then drank from his own drink, feeling the alcohol burning and then set the glass down, walking up to the man.

He pushed him to the bed and was about to go on it too when he felt weird, his body was hot and things started to look weird.

"W-what's going on…?" he asked and fall to the bed, seeing the man climb on top of him with a grin.

"It's a good drug." He told Nagisa and started taking off Nagisa top.

"D-drug? No… wait stop!" Nagisa says and tried to struggling but felt his strength leaving him. "Small chest, just like I like it." The man said and started licking down Nagisa throat, kissing and sucking lightly.

"Stop…" Nagisa whimpers and put his hands on the man chest trying, but failing to push him off. That drug was making him feel good and god, he felt like he wanted to puke. That was not Karma and he really needed to kill that man or at least to get away from him.

"Now where the spirit from before?" the man smirk with lust in his eyes.

"F-fuck you…" Nagisa answered and the man only laughs as he said "I'm about to do just that."

Nagisa glares at him and spit in his face getting a slap in return, testing blood in his mouth.

The man was just about to go farther down when a rope was suddenly around his neck making him go backward and try releasing some presser from his wind pipe only to chock and struggle as his lungs screamed for air.

Then he fell to the floor, not breathing and eyes open and blood shot from the lacks of oxygen.

Nagisa at first didn't see who it was, that's until the man fell and he saw Asano looking at him with an emotionless face. By now Nagisa was a panting and flustered mess. He looks as Asano walks up to him and lift him bridle style and walks with him in his arms out of the room and to Karma, who looks worriedly at Nagisa.

"What happened?!" Karma asks as he takes Nagisa out of Asano arms and into his.

"He was drugged." The other says and then walks away like nothing just happened.

Karma looks down at Nagisa and says "Let's go home." Only getting a weak nod in return.

 **BREAKLIBE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE**

At home Nagisa was in Karma arms as they were in bed, karma feeling his lover body tremble in his arms as he sobbed. It broke his heart that he wasn't there to save his love, that he let it happen and now he was hurt.

At first he was scared of being touched when he woke up in Karma arms as they got home, he still remember the scream emitting from Nagisa as he pushed against him, making it so that Karma dropped him to the floor, emitting a whimper from him as he laid there, shivering and panting from the drug.

He wished he would at least know what kind of drug that man gave Nagisa but from what he could see it was a sex one, but he didn't know which one it was.

After making sure Nagisa was calm, he lifted him into his arms and to the bed to lay there with him. Now they were like that for ten minutes. He felt Nagisa shift in his harms and opened his eyes, that he didn't noticed were closed, and saw the other panted look.

"K-Karma…" Nagisa whimpered and Karma stroked his cheek, watching Nagisa lean into the palm of his hand.

"What is it love?" he asks in a gentle tone, making sure that he was not loud so that Nagisa won't flinch away.

"I need you… it hurts too much!" Nagisa says in a desperate voice and Karma wants to do nothing else, but to give Nagisa what he wanted but he also knew it was wrong right now.

"I can't Nagisa, you're drugged." Karma told him and watched as Nagisa started crying harder.

"Please, please, please! I need this… please it hurts…" Nagisa said and then came closer to Karma, "Please make it stop hurting…"

Karma thought about it and asks as he look into Nagisa eyes, "Is that what you want Nagisa? This is not only the drug?"

"I want it Karma, not only because of the drug, but because I love you." Nagisa told him and Karma looked for a lie, but found nothing.

"Ok, love." Karma says and kiss Nagisa gently.

 **BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE**

After many times of fun, Nagisa and Karma were in bed naked with Karma spooning Nagisa. The red hair man was playing with Nagisa locks of hair.

"I don't want you on the field for a while." He told the bluenett and Nagisa frowned.

"Is it because of what happened tonight?" Nagisa asks as he turn to face his lover.

"I just want… I want to know that you are safe for once." Karma says and kiss Nagisa nose.

Nagisa giggles and snuggle into Karma, loving his smell and warmth that was emitting from his body from all the fun they had.

"Fine… then you're going to do the jobs?" Nagisa asks and when Karma nods he smirks back, "Then will I see you in a dress?" he asks and laugh at Karma respond.

"Oh hell NO!"

 **How was it? Should I do one with Karma as the assassin?**


End file.
